Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
Success of the semiconductor industry requires delivering higher performance at lower cost. Consequently, maintaining production costs within reasonable levels is one of the primary challenges in semiconductor manufacturing.
Improving product quality is another challenge in manufacturing semiconductor devices. For example, process tools have to maintain across wafer and within wafer uniformity despite increasing wafer sizes. As feature sizes are continually scaled along with wafer size, there exists a continuous need to improve process flow and tools.
Thus, process tools have to reduce production cost, for example, lower processing time (or increase through put) and lower down time (or maintenance time), but at the same time improve product quality. Continued success of the semiconductor industry requires overcoming these and other limitations.